


Proof

by escribo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escribo/pseuds/escribo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kinkmeme prompt: (for a change) Sirius spanks Remus, but not just as part of sex. He's actually really upset about something, could be angry, just concerned, amused, or any combination you prefer, and he wants to teach Remus a lesson, get him to see reason. So, it's actually a corrective measure of sorts. But of course, in the end, they both get off on it, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof

"Aren't you going to go after him?" 

"No."

"I can't believe you're still angry with him."

"No, of course not. Why should I be angry, James?" Sirius stubbed out his cigarette with angry little jabs and then pushed the ashtray away from himself. It was late, the pub somehow a little colder now that Remus has stormed out, angry when Sirius had let his worries over where Remus had been and what he'd been doing spill over into barbs that had left them both furious. "If he wants to make a complete tit out of himself he's more than welcome and I'm not to worry myself about it. He made that clear."

"You are in a mood."

"Well if I am, he's put me there."

"Okay, alright," James said, his hands up in surrender but he was smirking and Sirius really couldn't bear a smirking James right now.

"He's the one who disappeared without a word for three weeks. Coming back in here like nothing's happened."

"He was sent away by Dumbledore, as you well know."

"And he can't tell me that himself?"

"If you'd give him half a chance."

"I gave him three chances and all he's said was order business, order business, order business."

"Did you stop to think that maybe it was order business?"

Sirius slumped low into chair and folded his arms over his chest. "Don't give me that. If it had been Lily--"

"That's different. I'm shagging Lily."

Sirius didn't say anything, only just inspected his bitten down nails while James gaped at him. "Are you and Lupin shagging?"

"You know we're not."

James leaned his elbows on the table, his eyes narrowed as he watched Sirius for a moment and Sirius continued his inspection, not daring to look up. "But you want to," James finally said.

"Bloody damn well right I want to and don't give me that look James Potter. We would have done back in seventh year if he wasn't so obstinate." 

"That's not what I heard."

Sirius reached for his glass and found it empty, set it back down and rubbed the condensation from his hands onto his trousers. He knew very well what Remus would have told James and likely what James would have said back. They were only a couple months out of Hogwarts but still living in each other's back pockets--no secrets between them, or rather very few. The only surprise was that he and James were having this conversation at all. "He thinks nothing of risking his life, being a damn martyr for the cause because he thinks he owes some debt to Dumbledore."

"We all do in some way or another. It doesn't mean we wouldn't fight anyway." 

"I know that James. I believe in the cause, too, but Marauders come first. You and Remus come first."

"And Peter."

"And Peter," Sirius repeated more quietly. He sat there for a minute, unable to look up at James until James kicked him beneath the table and Sirius squirmed a bit in his chair. "I just want to know when he's going to risk a little for me."

"Maybe you should risk a little of yourself first."

***

"Did James send you?" Remus asked when he opened the door to his flat. Sirius had considered simply Apparating directly there as they usually did, there being no boundaries of personal space or privacy between them. It'd felt weird this time, different. He'd let it go too long and he was still too angry. Clearly they both were as Remus stood blocking the door with his arms crossed.

"Of course he did."

"Well, you've seen me. You can tell him I was being--what's your favorite word for me?"

"I have plenty of them." 

"Yes, well, I'm eighteen. I don't need you to run after me anymore. We're both quite grown. No more Slytherins knocking the books from my hands."

"I wish it was just that," Sirius said quietly and Remus sighed, stepping aside to let him in. Sirius shut the door behind him and took in the small flat that seemed to grow smaller every time Sirius visited. He wished that Remus had swallowed his pride and accepted Sirius' offer to let Remus live with him in his house in Chelsea. "This isn't about me thinking that you're incapable."

"That's not the impression you gave earlier. Besides, you're still mad. I can tell by the way the vein is throbbing in your temple."

"Of course I'm still mad!" Sirius shouted even as he pressed his fingertips to his head, hating just this once how well Remus knew him. "But I know you can take care of yourself. It isn't about that."

"Then what's it about?"

"Us!"

"There is no us!" Remus shouted back. "You said you just wanted to be friends, and I'm respecting that."

" _That_ you listen to! You never minded me before, giving me that infuriating little smirk--there, that one there--before running off to do just as you please."

"You seemed rather committed to the idea of _friendship_." Remus spat out the last word as if disgusted him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Grace Prewitt."

"What?"

"Grace. Tall girl, cousin to Gideon and Fab. The one you've been shagging. Ringing any bells?"

"You're going to let yourself get killed because I had a few dates when my dance card opened up?"

"A few?" Remus sputtered before he regained control of himself. "I'm not letting myself do anything. I'm fighting, same as you. Same as James. Dumbledore asked for someone to go to Glasgow and I know the city, don't I? So I went." Remus fell back onto his tatty couch, shoving a week's worth of _Daily Prophets_ onto the floor. "There's nothing keeping me here, is there? With you and your few dates with a girl whose walking around telling everyone how you're about propose marriage any day now."

"Marriage? To Grace Prewitt?" Sirius laughed out loud. "Is that what this is about? You are an idiot."

Remus jumped up and spun on his heels toward his room, slamming the door though he wasn't quick enough for Sirius. Sirius pushed it open, the door rebounding against the wall, only just pulling his wand in time to disarm Remus with a quick _Expelliarmus_ before Remus could get his words out. 

"Don't walk away from me again!" Sirius roared. "I'm not done discussing this."

"But I am." Remus bit out as he pulled his jumper over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

"Dammit Remus!" Sirius grabbed Remus' arm, holding tight when Remus would shake him off, and dragged him closer. "You're going to hear what I have to say."

"I'm done listening to you. It only ever gets us into trouble." 

"Fine. If you won't listen to reason maybe this will get through that thick skull of yours." Sirius dropped their wands and turned Remus, pulling him even closer, his open hand landing on Remus' denim clad arse with a dull, thick sound. Sirius heard Remus suck in a breath between his teeth, and for a moment they both stood stock still, Sirius not quite believing he'd just struck Remus but not quite willing to back down now that he had.

"Sirius!" 

It was meant to be a shout, Sirius was sure, but it came out high and breathy. Remus squirmed but didn't try to pull away, stunned for a moment, and Sirius took sudden advantage. He fumbled to unfasten Remus' jeans, pulling them down roughly over his hips to his thighs and sat down heavily on the bed, pulling Remus with him and over his knees. 

"Apologize," Sirius ordered, in control of himself once more and raising his hand again. 

"I won't."

Sirius brought his hand down hard against the smooth curve of Remus' arse cheek, the sound a crack this time, and Remus' body jerked forward with the force of it. Remus dropped his head, the moan escaping him before he could stop it and he turned his face away from Sirius, his cheeks and neck coloring with his embarrassment though he still didn't pull away. 

"Two little words, Moony," Sirius said, dragging two fingers down Remus' spine and over the reddening flesh of Remus' backside. 

"No," came Remus' shaky reply as he writhed in Sirius' lap.

"Stubborn is my favorite word for you," Sirius whispered against Remus' ear and then brought his hand down two, three more times until Remus cried out, his breathes coming fast and sharp. Sirius could feel Remus' cock hard against his thigh and he rubbed his hand over Remus' mottled skin. "Say sorry."

"Please Sirius," Remus begged, his voice low and guttural as he arched his back, searching for friction. Sirius smacked him again and again until Remus was keening, the motion of his body pushing his cock against Sirius' leg but not enough, not nearly enough. Finally it came, pushed out between gasps as Remus struggled to keep himself upright. "Sorry," Remus cried out, the word breaking in two when Sirius' hand landed a final time.

"Say that you love me, Remus."

"I do," he cried out again. "I love you. I'm sorry. Please Sirius, please! I need you."

At that, Sirius pulled Remus over to lie on the bed and Sirius knelt on the floor behind him. He kissed the abused flesh on Remus' arse, feeling the heat on his lips, and tasted Remus' skin with his tongue. Remus moaned and tried to slide his hand beneath his body but Sirius caught him by the wrist and held Remus' hand to the small of his back as Sirius continued to press kisses to the marks he'd made, holding him still with a hand to his hip until Sirius was done. 

"Do you want me, Remus?" Sirius whispered and smiled when Remus began to beg again, his run of words unintelligible but the meaning clear. Sirius let go of Remus' hand and unbuttoned his jeans, barely pushing them down only just enough to free his own cock. He crawled onto the bed, over Remus, dropping kisses along his spine before biting him on the neck, first gently and then hard enough that there would be a bruise the next day before bathing it with his tongue. "Roll over," he murmured and raised up on his hands and knees only enough to give Remus room to follow his direction as Sirius balanced himself to stroke his erection.

Remus' eyes were dilated, bright even in the dim light of the room, his lips rosy red where he'd bit them. His face was wet with tears and sweat and Sirius kissed him, gently at first and then hard, messy enough that their teeth clacked together and Sirius could taste blood in his mouth. He only stopped when he felt Remus bucking beneath him, searching again for the friction he so desperately needed. 

Sirius spit into his hand and spread it over his cock, his fingers tight at the base before he dropped his hips, their cocks sliding together. "Like this," he said, his fingers curling over Remus as well, and Remus nodded. 

They moved together, watching one another until they couldn't any longer. Sirius pressed a sloppy kiss against Remus' chin and then his forehead against Remus' shoulder, thrusting his hips as Remus pushed into the circle of his hand. Remus raised his arm above his head and fisted the sheets before he grabbed onto the spindle of his headboard and held on white knuckled. His tangled his other hand into Sirius' hair, tugging, pulling until he arched his back and curled his toes, crying out one last time and spilling thickly over Sirius' hand. Sirius followed only second later, louder than Remus whose name was on his lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Sirius asked after a while when they'd lain still and quiet, Sirius growing heavy on Remus and Remus finally pushing at his shoulder to make him move.

"No. Not much at least." Remus covered his face with his hands, pink splotches blossoming over his chest and throat, and rubbed his fists into his eyes. "Merlin," he said around a yawn. "I've never done that before."

"I'm glad to hear that," Sirius said as he tugged on one of Remus' hands. "I'd have to duel anyone else who tried to touch you like that. Only me. Only mine."

"So all that stuff you said, about being friends and not wanting to--"

"Rubbish. If you had a memory like Peter's this would have never dragged on so long." Sirius turned on his back, pulling Remus to lay against his side on Remus' small bed, and dragged the counterpane to cover them. He smoothed his hand over Remus' backside and then let it rest at the small of his back. "Of all the times to start listening to me, Moony."

"'m sorry."

"See there? Easy enough." Remus' laugh ended in another yawn and rather than answering, he only settled more firmly against Sirius' side.

"Everyone will see. They'll want to know why you can't sit," Sirius whispered into Remus' hair, smiling, stroking his hand once more over Remus' bottom just to feel him shift and fidget. "They'll know you're mine," he said when he was done and, pressing one last kiss to Remus' forehead.

"Want them to."

"You mean you want Grace to see."

"No," Remus whispered as he took Sirius' hand between his own and pressed a kiss to Sirius' palm in supplication. "I want everyone to see."


End file.
